What if?
by FredsPrincess19
Summary: It's first year again except...what happens when Hermione starts getting close with none other than Fred Weasley?  follows SOME of HP 1-7 plots with twists  :D
1. Have you seen a toad?

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong> – **Have you seen a toad?**

_"Greg! Come here look what hermione is doing! " _were the words my mum yelled when I first did wandless magic. I'm now 11 years old on my way to hogwarts hugging my mum and dad getting on the train with crookshanks waving goodbye with a smile and a knot in my stomach from the nervousness. As soon the train left the station I settled down and decided to go and change into my robes.

Walking down the hall of compartments a rather chubby boy with a bowl haircut bumps into me from not seeing where he was going looking as if he was looking for something or someone_. "oouf!"_stumbling to keep my balance.

_"Oh I'm so sorry!"_ Said the boy helping me to stay up_. "I was looking for my toad Trevor I've lost him, I'm Neville by the way" ._

_"Nice to meet you Neville I'm Hermione, I would be happy to help you look if you want" _I said politely while smiling.

_"Brilliant! Thank you I would love the help"_ he said than started going off to look in other compartments as I walk to the trains bathroom and change quickly. I start looking in compartments of the train he had not looked in, I see a compartment door open with two ginger hair boys who appeared to be twins. _" Excuse me but have you two seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville has lost one."_ I look and notice the two ginger boys were occupied with an invention of theirs, I tilt my head looking_. " what is that?"_

One of the ginger boys looked up at me. _" t's a popper"_ the other boy looked up. "It's _suppose to pop" "and change a person's skin green" "when thrown on the ground near a victim"_ they both grin after finishing each other's sentences. I roll my eyes. _"that's just rude"_

They both grinned wider _"We know"_ they said in unison. I decided to sit down across from them in their compartment. _" I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"_

George looked at me and proudly announced _"I'm George Weasley" _I nod and turn to look at the other twin as he was grinning at me. " _I'm the amazing Fred."_ I fight the urge to roll my eyes. _" Pleasure... Anyways must be off, you two better start getting changed into your robes we'll be getting off soon, I suggest not using that popper also wouldn't want to get expelled on your first day do you?"_ The boys grinned. _"That's good advice for the first years, we'll be just fine"_ With that I get up and walk away heading back out to help Neville thinking they must not be new feeling a little embarrassed also wondering what else they have done.

**An hour later ****  
><strong>  
>Heading into hogwarts stopping inside on the stairs to the great hall in front of Professor Mcgonagall. "<em>Welcome to Hogwarts"<em> said Professor Mcgonagall_. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. The 4 houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, it will take place in a few minutes."_

As she walked away I couldn't help but look over at the twins, Fred specifically at least I think it's him...secretly vowing to learn the difference between the two, suddenly a ginger hair boy tapped my shoulder I turned to look at him.

_"Oh hello...I'm Hermione Granger"_ I noticed he looked a lot like the twins as he smiled. _" I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."_ of course another Weasley, I smile back_. "nice meeting you." _I look over to the boy with raven hair next to him and instantly knew who he was. _"Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter!"_ Harry smiled shyly nodding at me. _"Yeah that's me"_A little while later Professor Mcgonagall while I talk with Harry and Ron, the hall gets quiet as she talks.

_"Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start._ " We all walked into the great hall looking up at the ceiling I turn to look over at Harry and Ron. "_You know the ceiling is charmed to look like the night sky"_. From the distance behind me I hear the twins talking. " _Bright one isn't she George" " I do believe you're right Fred" "Looks like we've found our homework helper"_at hearing that I rolled my eyes.

We stopped at the end of the hall waiting to be called, Professor Mcgonagall looked through a list as I see the twins taking their seats in the table with the flags that were red and had a lion on it. They must be a year or two older than me my thoughts were interrupted when I was tapped on my shoulder as Mcgonagall called again. _"Hermione Jean Granger"_ I shake my head clear and start walking up to take a seat waiting to be sorted..minute later hat yells out _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ I relax and smile heading off to the table. I feel a strange turning in my stomach as Fred who I decided had the more cocky but strangely intriguing personality cheered for me and smiled along with the rest of gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :P<p> 


	2. Troll!

**Chapter 2-Troll?**

**In the common room**

I sat in the corner alone reading my books as I see others from the corner of my eye. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess, Seamus was busy studying...it's a wonder how he manages to stay alive with all the times he's made a explosion happen and Neville was busy playing with his toad as others chat among themselves.

A few minutes later the twins step through the portrait and Fred instantly walks over to me as George heads over to Ron and Harry. _" Hello Granger, lonesome are we?"_ I look up at him. _" Not particularly no, I'm fine with my book thank you." _he sits down in the chair next to me leaning over a little_. "I'm sure you'll be happy to know me and George got detention for our popper" _I looked at him quite pleased. _"Can't say I didn't warn you now if you can excuse me I would like to get back to my book"_ with that I start reading again but I notice he hadn't left. Instead he turns around to face me. _"Granger I don't know why but I want to be your friend if you're willing to be my friend"_ stun I look at him as if he had 3 heads. _" Is this a joke?"_ he shakes his head. _" Not at all"_ I take some time to think than I nod_. "Alright than we can be friends.."_ he grins _"Great!"_ he stands _"Now me and George have a assistant for our pranks"_he said teasingly as he walks towards George mumbling to him and they cheerfully leave the common room as I huff and go back to my reading.

10 minutes later I get up and I head out of the common room looking for the bathroom. Walking down the stairs and hall I finally find the bathroom walking in. Mean while Professor Quirrel goes shouting to Dumbledore. _" Trooooll, Troll in the dungeon_!" Dumbledore contemplated the situation and told Mcgonagall to keep students in their common-rooms.

I walk out of the stall and wash my hands oblivious to the world, as I start to head back out I hear I a grumbling and stomping as I get to the door I see the Troll heading into the girls bathroom, I scream and hide in the stalls but the troll used his club and smashed the stalls making me crouch down hoping someone would come quick.

**In the common room**

Professor Mcgonagall walks in. _" Everyone is to remain in their common rooms at the moment, this is a serious drill you will be advised when it's safe."_ at that moment they started panicking as Harry suddenly realized _"Hermione!"_ Ron looks at him confused. _" What about her mate?"_ Harry started walking towards the portrait. _" Hermione left the common room earlier we have to find her"_they run out careful not to be seen.

In the dungeon the twins who had no clue of the troll are walking down the hall serving detention when they hear me scream. Fred hears and looks at George. _"sounded like Granger didn't it?" _I scream again and they run towards the direction of my screaming. I was in the corner trying to hide as Fred and George run in. I scream for help than Fred and George start throwing things at the troll to get it's attention, as soon as they got the trolls attention they started shooting spells at it until Fred had ingenious idea to levitate it's club over it's head making it look up than letting it's club drop on it's head making it fall to the ground with a thud. I get out from under the sink slowly and look over the troll suspiciously. _" Is it dead?"_ I asked them quietly. Fred shook his head, _" Don't think so, just knocked out." _

A minute later Harry and Ron come in seeing what happened Harry cautiously went to my side. _" Are you alright Hermione?" I_ nodded and smiled appreciatively at him for his concern. _" I'm fine, Fred and George saved me"_ Harry looked over at the twins along with Ron. _"Brilliant mates, nice work"_ The twins grinned and Fred was first to speak _"Oh it was nothing, have to make sure our assistant is safe."_ Ron shook his head at Fred as I look at him knowing behind his grin that he saved me because he cared for me as a friend and not just a so called assistant, at that point Professor Mcgonagall had walked in with snape and Professor Quirrel. _" Mister Weasleys, Potter and Miss Granger what is the meaning of this? You were given orders to stay in your common rooms."_ Feeling guilty the boys were getting in trouble I stepped forward. _" It was me Professor Mcgonagall I wanted to take on the troll thinking I could, they just came to save me."_ Professor Mcgonagall _nodded "never have I seen such poor judgement take place, 10 points from Gryffindor" _We all look down disappointed but she spoke again _" But 5 points each for sheer dumb luck now back to your common rooms"_we left in a hurry but I couldn't help but notice Harry had been staring at Snape strangely and touching his scar.

**Back at the common room**

_"Harry, why were you staring at Snape?" _I asked curiously, he turned to look at me_. " Nothing just felt weird near him and he had a cut on his leg"._ I blink and give it some thought. _" Well feeling better than?"_ Harry nodded. _"Yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow i'm knackered but I'm glad you're not hurt, night "_ Turns his attention to Ron who was half asleep already on the couch. _" Come on mate let's get some rest "_shaking him up heading to their dorm. I say my good nights and head to my dorm also up the girls staircase.

**The next few days I spent listening to Harry talk about a stone that he thinks Snape is after for some reason because he had talked to Hagrid and he had unintentionally spilled about a stone. ****  
><strong>  
>Going on with class and helping Harry and Ron with research on the stone the months flew by quickly not to mention spending time to get to know Fred and George as well feeling like we're close friends now. It was already Christmas and I had plans to go back home to my parents. I walk into the Great Hall which was decorated very nicely and sit by Harry and Ron who were playing wizards chess their favorite game. <em>"Hello boys"<em> I smile. _" Don't have any plans for the holidays? I'm going over to my parents house to spend it with them"_ Harry looked at me than I suddenly regretted bragging_. " I'm sorry Harry"_ Harry smiled warmly. _"No it's fine I'm glad you have a family to go home to honestly don't worry I much rather stay here and find out more about the stone, Ron and I both decided to stay" _I look at Ron _" you're staying? won't your mum miss you? "_ Ron sighed. " No mum I've sent my other mum an owl alerting her that I'm staying. I glare at him for calling me mum than I straighten up than grabs my luggage. _" Well alright have fun you two and do try to be careful"_ they nodded and I was off to my parents home in the muggle world.

* * *

><p>I know it's going abit fast but it's gets better promise! REVIEW<p> 


End file.
